


Thousands of Suns and One Planet

by TimeGhost



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Not me checking my tags to make sure i have the right characters, Send help to my one braincell, Some Humor, how the FUcK do i tag this, ill add more as i go - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeGhost/pseuds/TimeGhost
Summary: Sam can handle weird. He used to live in New York. He can definitely handle weird. What he apparently can't handle is getting a self-driving car. He doesn't know when he entered the matrix but he would like to leave, please.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sam Witwicky, Miles Lancaster & Sam Witwicky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Can I Get Out of the Matrix? Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassette (Crescent_Blues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/gifts).



> hello there.  
> this fic literally got written in one twenty-minute sitting because apparently, I can focus on this and not on any homework that I have due.  
> This fic was also HEAVILY inspired by Casset(Crescent_Blues) fic I'll Be Seeing You Again and if you haven't read it yet go do that. Its amazing,  
> this doesn't exactly have an update schedule, but I am planning to update once a week.  
> Also, this will probably get edited once I get my brain cell back from my sibling.

Sam knows today is going to be a weird day.

Emphasis on weird.

It's one of those gut feelings he can't explain but something always happens so he hopes that the only thing that does happen is him getting an A on his presentation so he can get a car.

Miles keeps side-eyeing him and it's making Sam want to stare him down. He skipped class without him. One time. No trust. None at all.

He's tapping his fingers on the desk in a restless beat while he waits for the teacher to call his name.

His project is about his great-great grandpa's journals.

Which.

They're a little weird. Like a lot of weird. Half of them are written in glyphs and the other half are written in this weird mix of English and the glyphs.

But it's interesting. And so far the only way he's ever figured out how to get an A in this class is to make projects interesting.

That's all the teacher cares about.

He vaguely thinks Matt would be proud of him for the amount of last-minute planning he's doing right now.

He's kind of weird like that.

Sam is also fairly certain that Miles knows he's bullshitting most of this because he's seen him look through the journals before and make a few connections.

A few meaning a lot.

But that is beside the point. The point is to get an A, and if he can do that then he can get the car.

The teacher is interested, his classmates are not. Besides Miles.

Sam never really talks about New York despite everyone always having questions. He prefers to ignore said questions and direct them to better things.

Foggy would be proud. He's a little shit like the rest of them, Sam is certain of that.

By the time he's done presenting, someone in the back row has fallen asleep and the teacher is scribing notes down on a piece of paper and Sam just feels his impending doom coming upon them.

He starts tapping his fingers restlessly against the desk again when he sits back down and Miles reaches over to give him his hand instead.

Which.

Actually, works? It helps? He must look so confused because Miles snorts and then goes back to doodling what looks like Hangman.

When he gets out of class later he finds out he got the A.

Well.

It's an A- but it's still an A. His impending doom has not arrived yet, that much was certain.

His father looks pleased when he shows him the paper he received that had an A-. He offers to take him today to get his car.

Sam is immediately suspicious but agrees.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He was right to be suspicious. His father took him to a used car lot, but he can't exactly be disappointed because. He's still getting a car. It might not be a new car, but it's still a car and that means freedom.

The current salesman shows them the different cars they have.

None of them really interest him.

None of them besides the black and yellow beaten up camaro. He gets walked around the lot one more time with his dad, who keeps nudging him and pointing to cars that his dad deems acceptable.,

He asks if he can try sitting in the camaro.

The salesman looks briefly annoyed at being interrupted before nodding and making a weird looking smile that he definitely does not trust.

Sam is opening the door when he feels the metal vibrate under his hands. It doesn't stop him from getting in.

Mostly because he has no survival instinct.

He brushes his hand against the middle of the car's steering wheel in an attempt to remove some dust and is momentarily surprised by a symbol that looks embedded in the leather.

Then he narrows his eyes because that symbol? It looks exactly like one of the ones that he's seen in Archibald's journals.

Yeah. He's getting that car. He makes to climb out of the cab when the metal vibrates under his hands again.

Which. Doesn't exactly make the list of Top Ten Weird Things That Happen That Probably Shouldn't but it's still weird. He gives the car a consoling pat on the door and gets back out.

He informs his dad he's chosen the car he wants.

His father does not look remotely surprised and starts wrangling with the Salesman to get the car at its assigned price because it was definitely not what the guy said it was and then.

There's a high pitch whine.

And all the windows of all the cars shatter and glass goes flying.

Correction.

All the cars except the beaten up camaro.

What the fuck is this terminator shit.

The salesman gives them the car at the original price.

Sam decided that he would be grateful and would ignore any and all weird things that this car does.

He has the patience for that surely.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Apparently his newfound patience at ignoring things does not extend to Trent fucking DeMarco.

Which suits Sam just fine.

The jerk had found him and Miles hanging out by a tree. Well. Miles was hanging upside-down on one of the branches and Sam was leaning against it but that's beside the point.

The point is that Trent is a jackass and reminds him far too much of that one kid that always bothered Peter.

He ignores Trent for the most part until he makes the joke of Miles falling out of the tree and makes a diving motion with his hand that's supposed to represent Miles.

And that. That is unacceptable.

He can handle being made fun of. He can handle being knocked around by this idiot. But what he will not tolerate is DeMarco trying to get a rise out of him by picking on Miles instead.

He debates for one second if it's even worth punching him. He doesn't even bother thinking about the possible repercussions.

Sam punches Trent DeMarco in the face and feels probably twisted happiness when he hears a crack and knows for sure that he broke Trent's nose.

Miles starts laughing at the shocked look on DeMarco's face when Sam proceeds to turn his back on him and help Miles out of the tree before he falls and gets a concussion.

Again.

Sam manages to get Miles out of the tree with no concussion, so yay.

He makes a sound equivalent to a dinosaur when his car's radio starts playing by itself. Telenova why.

Miles stares at his car. "Today has been weird." Sam stares at him. Miles stares back. Sam gives up. "I thought New York was weird. I cannot handle this level of weirdness." Miles pats him on the shoulder and gets in the back of the car. Sam just sighs and gets in the driver's seat.

He ignores the fact that the steering wheel heats up on its own and starts driving.

Today has definitely been one of the weirdest days that he's had in a while, and.

It's.

Not even done? Getting weird? How is this his life?

They had passed Mikaela on the way home and Sam offered to drive her to her place and only jumps out of his skin a little when the car's radio starts playing a random music station.

By itself.

He blames it on the fact that the car is over a decade old. (Is it though?)

Sam still doesn't know why she said yes but Mikeala does and now there's three of them in the car and it feels.

Somewhat normal? Normal enough that he's not going to actually go through with the idea of calling Matt and telling him that his car might be possessed.

Matt would just laugh at him anyway.

He manages to get both Mikaela and Miles home safe, though Miles needed help sneaking in his house because he was supposed to be home an hour ago.

It's the normal things that make him hope that that was just all weird coincidences and maybe he can relax.

Just maybe.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ha!

He was wrong!

His week can in fact get weirder because.

His car! Can drive! By itself!

He doesn't know when he stepped into the matrix but he is desperately hoping that he can get out of it and get his car back for the love of God.

Sam has figured out that chasing after his apparently self-driving car is a bad idea but he never had any self-preservation so why should he have some now?

The correct almost Foggy sounding answer says that he should be safe and report this to the police but.

He decides to hell with that idea and continues chasing after his car into…

A junkyard?

Is he about to get murdered in a junkyard by his self-driving car?

Is that what's going to happen?

Apparently not!

Its

Somehow

Even weirder than that?

His car changes into something else and his brain compels him to take a picture of the… robot? Alien? Robot alien? So he does and then his car turns back into a car and Jesus help him. That was not a phrase he should even be able to think. Why is his life like this???

He manages to follow his own fucking car? Alien? Car alien? Back to his house where he gets greeted by an angry father because he forgot to do his chores.

Somehow he's thankful for that one but of normalcy and goes to do them, mentally thanking his father for bringing some sense of normal back into his life. It's the little things.


	2. It gets weirder(but life was already weird anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams feeling of impending doom comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also going to be edited as soon as I get the chance. Sorry about any typos and grammer mistakes in the meantime!

Sam knows and understands that he does a lot of stuff he probably shouldn't.

And that chasing his alien car was one of those things he probably shouldn't have done. 

But what he definitely _should not_ have done is chase said alien car into private property.

Oops.

He had only just found out that he _had_ done so because there was a banging on his door and Sam is pretty sure his parents have the keys and they haven't changes the locks yet.

That already made Sam's previous feeling of impending doom rise up and grip his body like a vice so to say he was "anxious" was an understatement. 

Sam made his way downstairs and to the front door and opened it.

There are police at his door.

 _Why are there police at his door_?

The first thought that comes it mind is that Matt's done something stupid which probably isn't fair to him but its well deserved.

The officer takes one look at him and turns to the other one saying "Yeah thats him.” 

And. 

What.

Sam knows that he looks _plenty_ confused right now because one of the officers snorts and just tells him that he trespassed on private property last night and needs to come to the station.

 _When did he go on private property- oh._ The junkyard. When he was chasing after his car. Goddammit. 

Sam just. Sighs and follows the police men into their car and one of them informs him his dad is waiting for him at the station. 

It was probably supposed to make him feel better but being faced with a disappointed dad makes him feel _worse_.

When they make it to the station it becomes abundantly clear that oh no, it wasn't about the private property, _it was about the alien he saw last night_

An officer held up a photo of said alien and Sam somehow knew instinctively that if he said anything to prove the photo right, said alien would be in deep shit.

So would he but he has lawyers. The alien does not. Do aliens have lawyers? 

"Do you know what this is?" Mr. Serious asks him. Sam stares at him. "Am I supposed to know what that is? As much as I enjoy sci fi movies I don't know every single one. Sir." 

His dad squints at him where he's waiting beside the table. The officer stares at him for a few more seconds before motioning behind him.

Another officer steps forward and apologizes for the confusion and tells him, unfortunately, that he still needs to pay for the private property charges. 

His dad just sighs and hands the officer the money and that impending doom feeling lessens. 

It's still there.

But it's not as bad as it was.

It's almost comforting.

His dad keeps side eyeing him the entire way home, and it probably doesn't help Sam's case because he never meets his father's eyes. Not once. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

By the time he makes his way into his house and manages to escape his parents, it's well past noon. And he should be in class. 

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and going to class he goes into the garage and leans against the wall staring at his car. 

That's also an alien.

Who got him in enough trouble that he had to talk to the police.

 _Again_.

"You couldn't have, I don't know. Gone into a junkyard that's _not_ private property?" 

He stares almost accusingly at the car and he definitely is not imagining how the car rolls backward by a half of an inch. 

_What_.

No wait. He's supposed to be annoyed. He is annoyed. He pins the car with a glare Foggy would be proud of. 

The car shuffles backward again and the radio starts playing. **I'm sorry I brought you down** \- and abruptly cuts it off. 

And.

What. 

He must have been staring at the alien confused for a long enough amount of time because the car rolls forward and bumps against his legs. 

He stares down at the car. 

"What the _fuck."_

There's a low, almost apologetic whistle coming from underneath the hood and one of the mirrors move forward a bit. 

Sam just sighs and drags a hand down his face slowly. "Of course the car I get is an _alien."_ He stares at the ground for a few seconds before looking at the car again. 

"So… why are you here?" The car moved the mirrors again before the radio turned on and started shuffling through channels before theres a _click_ and a voice that he's never heard before starts speaking through the radio. 

_"We will fight on… regroup, rebuild, and retake our home.”_ the voice… recording? Says. _“But we must find refuge first. We must find the AllSpark. You will travel to Earth. Once I’ve gathered the others, we will join you. You must protect the planet. If the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished, and the war is over. Stay safe, soldier. I am…"_

Sam stares at the car again. Holy shit. His car is a _soldier_. Fighting in a war. And waiting for his people to come?

There's more of them?

He must have been in his head longer than the thought because he _blinks_ and the car in front of him is no longer a car.

It's the same robot, sitting on the floor of his garage with two bright, blue eyes staring at him. 

_Holy shit._

The robot sitting in front of him is scarred to hell, and there's a deep one around his throat. 

The robot makes another humming sound and nudges him with a hand.

Sam startles enough that it? He? Makes an apologetic whistle again. Sam stares at the robot in front of him before sighing again. "I cannot deal with this right now. My life is already _so_ weird. " there's the sound of shuffling radio stations before - " _teenagers should be getting a maximum of 8 hours of sleep each night"_

Is his car judging his sleep schedule? 

Is thats what happening right now?

Sam must have a pretty incredulous look on his face because the robot huffs softly before… folding? Back into a car and opening the door. 

He takes it as a welcome and gets in the driver's seat. 

The seat reclines by itself and the radio flickers on and there's more channel shuffling before the alien settles on jazz. 

Sam can appreciate that. 

Oddly enough he _is_ feeling tired so a nap wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It's the day after the whole… finding out his car is actually an alien thing, and he's hanging out with Miles who keeps looking at him weirdly.

Sam looks up at him from where he's laying on the grass with a raised eyebrow. Miles does not back down. Sam sighs. 

"I didn't _mean_ to skip class?" He says the last part as a question. 

Miles raises both of his eyebrows and pins him with a deadpan look. 

"I'll take you along next time?" He tried. Miles relented. "Fine. Oh hey, guess who gets to wash his dog?" Sam winces. "Oh no." "Yeah." 

Sam debates the possibility of getting up and then decides that its probably the _productive_ thing to do so he gives a good attempt. 

His attempt of getting up is sitting up and having Miles pull him to his feet. 

They don't fall over like the other times so its a success. 

Sam grabs his phone from his pocket and nearly drops it when he realizes the time. 

"Shit! Miles we gotta go we're gonna be late _again!"_ Miles starts cursing at a speed Sam can appreciate before sprinting into his house and grabbing his backpack. 

Sam is already in the driver's seat and by the way the metal vibrates under his hands again, he _knows_ the alien is amused. 

Mostly because the radio turns on to a laughing track before settling on Imagine Dragons. 

Sam ends up pulling out of the driveway, listening to Miles singing horribly off key.

They don't even make it halfway to school before he notices their being followed. 


	3. And he just keeps running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for this one being a bit later in the week, I was dying due to a Migraine that would NOT go away no matter how much sleep I got. Hope yall enjoy!  
> I also have a tumbler(TravelGhost) that you can send asks to and watch me yell at my DND party whenever there's a session or when I cant do plot things correctly.

He probably should be more concerned about the fact that they're being chased by a police car that has a brand on its front. He should be. 

But it's not like Sam can really _do_ anything.

Oh.

Wait.

Yes, he can. 

He makes a left and has to shout Miles's name to be heard over his singing. "What? You're going the wrong way." "How good do you drive?" He gets a panicked face in response. "Probably passable? Why?" 

Sam mentally starts praying. "Pretty sure we're being followed." 

The seatbelt across his chest tightens immediately at his words and that's all the confirmation he needs.

"We're _definitely_ being followed." Miles just. Sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"Are you gonna do weird shit that I'm going to question forever and get no answer too?" 

Sam hesitates for a split second before responding with"Maybe?"

Miles sighs again before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Alright. Sure. Fine."

Well, at least there was _one_ welcome participant. 

Sam has to argue with the car under his breath in order to get his seatbelt loose from the locking mechanism.

By the time he does, the police car that had been following them is right behind him.

Yay. 

That's not an issue.  
  
Not at all. 

No sir, Sam doesn’t see an issue there. 

It takes even more arguing with his car for him to be able to unlock the door. Sam mutters under his breath that he doesn't need any more mother hens in his life but that just causes the radio to shuffle to another part of a song and it’s… not a song? “ **It’s not my fault.”** Han Solo's voice. He raises an eyebrow. “I never said it was your fault, but you gotta let me out of the car.” There's more shuffling of radio stations or video clips before- “ **No.”** is played and then cutting off again. 

Sam stares at the dash. “Do you have a different idea?” 

The door heats up underneath his hands for a minute before there's a _click_ and the doors unlock. Perfect.   
  
It takes him a minute but he finally wrangles himself free of the seatbelt, opens the car door, and jumps _out_ of the car, landing in a crouch and takes off running. 

He hears Miles yelling "SAM WHAT THE FUCK-" before the door slams shut again and the camaro accelerates 

Sam is sprinting fast enough that the wind is whistling and his hair is being pushed back behind him.

It reminds him of chasing after Peter and hearing Matt and Wade yelling at them to slow down.

Therefore, it's almost instinct when he notices a blurry shape almost in front of him, so he _just dives_ , rolling to the ground and managing to get back up again, taking off and throwing a “Sorry!” back to the person that he almost rammed into. 

In the distance, he can hear the police car _gunning it_ , the engine making noises it definitely shouldn't before there's a roar of- " _FLESHING!"_

Sam probably shouldn't have looked behind him. He really shouldn’t. 

He does

Instead of the police car, there's an alien behind him with red _red_ eyes and the same brand he saw earlier that sent a chill down his spine in the camaro.

He very nearly runs into a tree, banging his hand against it in the effort to _not_ run into the thing, just _barely_ manages to avoid it before he hears a familiar engine and a voice shouting " _get in the car!"_

There's a sound of a door opening to his left and he doesn't even hesitate, sliding into it,

finding himself in the back of a familiar cab with both Miles and Mikaela Banes staring at him.

Sam waves and then winces when he looks at his hand.

That is currently all scraped up and bleeding. So maybe he didn't avoid the tree.

Oops. 

Miles just sighs, hands nearly paper-white with how tight he's gripping the steering wheel.

"So how do you know aliens?" Miles asked. "I don't?" Mikaela looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't! I didn't even know there _were_ aliens!" 

Mikaela relented and looked farther behind her. "He's gone now." 

Sam hums in agreement, before looking at the dash. "Can you like- get us someplace or do something that'll give us more cover?

MIles twists back to look at him at an angle that _has_ to hurt before nearly jumping out of the seat when the radio switches to a “sir yes sir!” and the car speeds up enough that the engine purrs. 

“I forgot the car was an alien,” Miles said, staring at the radio. “Miles how.” “We’ve been a little busy trying not to die!” “Miles!” Miles is waving his hands around, not even trying to keep them on the wheel anymore. Mikaela intervenes in their little shouting match by telling both of them to shut the fuck up and pay attention for fucks sake. 

The alien is pulling into what looks like an empty field, trees dotted around the area. The sun is setting behind them, causing a golden glow to be cast over everything. It's...beautiful. 

“So,” Miles says, shifting around in his seat so he can look at both Sam and Mikaela,” How is everyone?” 

That's all it takes for the three of them to break down and start laughing their asses off.


End file.
